russelfandomcom-20200213-history
Cherryz Mendoza Signed Contract with IBC-13
July 14, 2015 After 4 months of being a freelance artist and doing her TV host and performer in the youth-oriented comedy gag show TSAS Eh Di Wow! on PTV-4, The Mall Princess Cherryz Mendoza is back in a certified Kapinoy. Cherryz Mendoza The 14-year-old singer/recording artist signed a TV contract with IBC-13 last Monday, July 13, 2015. Revealed that there are several projects lined up for her in IBC-13, including a TV series (a youth-oriented drama, a primetime teleserye and the host and performer in Hey it's Fans Day!) and recording album which is started in 2014 by releasing her debut album Infatuation (under PolyEast Records). Cherryz, who first rose to acting after she starrted a supporting role in Only Me and You, considered her signing contract with Secarats Talent Management Services and she started in her music career in 2014 and her huge number of people who loves to see her performing on stage. She already performed on several events, shows and concerts with some celebrities. Because of her “masa appeal”, supporters and followers organized a fan club Forever Friends of Cherryz (FFC). The official model endorser of Holly Hot Pink Fashion Collection with her own signature perfume Cherryz” by Aficionado. Since Cherryz is kind-hearted and loves helping less-fortunate, Philippine Red Cross-Marikina Chapter granted her as one of their artist volunteer. Her album Cherryz Infatuation, which includes six songs, five orginal compostion which includes Unang Sulyap Unang Tingin, Sa Puso’y Ikaw, Lihim, Siguro, Ngayon Ko Lang Naramdaman and a revival song Bakit Ba Ganyan which was popularized by Dina Bonnevie. These songs were composed and arranged by Vehnee Saturno, Jun Tamayo ,Albert Tamayo, etc. Some of her songs are being played on top FM stations. Her album is already available in all leading music bars and in digital music. “I always hoped to be back here in IBC-13. I started here that she reunite with her leading men Rico dela Paz in the kilig-serye Only Me and You,” said Cherryz, admitted that she still believe that she is now a Kapinoy. Ginny Monteagudo-Ocampo, Laurenti Dyogi, Cherryz, Boots Anson-Roa, Francis Custodio Abuan, Jr. Also present during the contract signings were IBC president and CEO Boots Anson-Roa, IBC Entertainment TV head Laurenti Dyogi, the business unit head Ginny Monteagudo-Ocampo and Secarats owner and producer Francis Custodio Abuan, Jr. She will be a lead star as she paired back with Rico in their upcoming teen drama series Forever Barkada (Forever Friends), which will be produced by the Kapinoy network, along with today's hottest teen stars Paulo Angeles, Kira Balinger, Yna Uy, Donny Pangilinan, Kobe Paras and Kyline Alcantara. Image Source: Instagram (@IBC13) 'WATCH: Cherryz Mendoza Makes Her Debut Performance on Hey it's Fans Day!' August 9, 2015 The Mall Princess Cherryz Mendoza made her first appearance on Hey it's Fans Day! after becoming a certified Kapinoy last July 13 while she shooting and taping for Forever Barkada on July 18. The 14-year-old performer her version of Krewella's Live for the Night. Mendoza will be the lead star of the youth-oriented series Forever Barkada, which will air on IBC-13 last August 9 every Sunday at 2 p.m. The series is also starring teen sensations Rico dela Paz, Paulo Angeles, Kira Balinger, Yna Uy, Donny Pangilinan, Kobe Paras and Kyline Alcantara.